Tornado
by discoslam
Summary: It's been happening for a while now, the dreams, and all I want is him, but I know it won't happen. After all, I am Derek's step-sister. A look into Derek and Casey's relationship. Very graphic sex scenes and dark story line.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how or when or why it happened but I recently figured out that I'm in love with Derek Venturi. And it really shouldn't come as a shock, because everyone loves Derek, but unfortunately I'm his step-sister Casey McDonald.

And it makes me want to cry, because its been like this for the past few months. The dreams started coming after the first initial thoughts. And, boy, are they graphic! I've never thought this way about a boy before, but for Derek I want to be wild and inhibition free. But all Derek sees is Sally. On any other occasion, Sally would be a choice candidate for Derek, but now that I figured out that I want him, it only seems like a mistake. I sit in my room sometimes and nit-pick on how she could never challenge him the way I do, or how she could never take care of him the way I want to. But she is, and I'm not. They've been together for a while now, and he's the happiest I've ever seen him.

I wish I could tell someone how I feel, but I don't even feel safe telling Paul about this most recent development. So I'm alone, in a sense, fearing that even writing in my diary would get me into trouble. All I need is a little more time because finals are coming up and then off to Queens. Someplace that has never heard of Derek Venturi; someplace where maybe I can forget about him and meet someone great and interesting.

I"m just going to try to avoid him for the time being. Though I really don't know if you can avoid a tornado. Just kind of sit there and hope it doesn't kill you. Hope it will just blow over. But knowing Derek making my life easy would be a travesty.

I just woke up for school, I'm an early riser but I haven't been sleeping really well so I've taken to setting an alarm clock. I quickly undress, grabbing my towel and toiletries and heading to the bathroom for a much needed shower. Locking the bathroom door, I quickly turn on the shower, hang my towel up, and slip into the hot stream of water. I can feel my neck and back loosening up from the terrible tossing-and-turning of last night's sleep.

I wash my hair, shampooing out what I feel to be dirt and grime. After rinsing out the conditioner, I soap up my loofa trying not to think of the dream from the night before. But if there is a God, he certainly doesn't like me because the dream is rapidly invading my mind again as I wash my body.

Him pushing me against a wall and ravishing my mouth, his hands trying to touch every place available on my body. My mouth would be kissing him like mad, my hands weaved into his wild hair and my legs would be wrapped around his waist trying to pull him closer.

I could feel my nipples hardening under the hot shower, and my deft fingers would quickly flick them before traveling over my stomach, my loofa now forgotten.

He would be pushing his hips closer to mine, crushing our pelvises together. He'd tear open my shirt and lift my bra up. Tug roughly on my nipples, as i keen from the abuse.

"You like that, don't you Casey?" He'd mumble into my neck,"Like when I treat you like this. I always knew you would. So dirty."

My fingers were buried within me, my mind recreating the scene, my body wishing for his touch. I could feel my orgasm burgeoning within me, and I knew soon it would end.

He'd suck at my neck as he quickly unsnapped my pants, his hand diving to find my sweet little nub. I'd cry out and he'd reward me with a few flicks before pushing two fingers into my tight snatch.

"So tight Casey. And all for me. Tell me."

I'd gasp, of course, his words only spurring me to buck my hips into his willing hands.

"Tell me this is only for me. Tell me you're mine," he'd say sweetly in my ear.

"Yours," I'd say,"Only yours."

I cried out, my orgasming hitting me hard and fast. I pumped my fingers a few more times before slumping against the cold tiles of the shower. After regaining a little composure I picked up the loofa washing away the remnants of dream, only to hear a loud banging on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**For give me for the awful scene about to unfold on you. Disclaimer: LwD is not mine. I'm not even Canadian. **

**btw it should be easy enough to see who's going to be talking but if its not review and i'll fix it. also sorry if the chapters are kind of small i'm hoping they'll pick up as the story goes on. sorry if there were any grammar mistakes. and no i didn't make a mistake in one part. kudos if you figure it out!!**

**xoxo enjoy**

****************************

I was banging on the door with a closed fist. _What the hell was she doing in there? _I wondered.

"Hurry up Casey! You're taking forever!" I yelled not caring if everyone else was still asleep or not. I heard the shower turn off, and her feet padding across the floor. Almost a minute later the door flew open to reveal a very wet, very angry Casey.

"Can't you ever be respectful of others?!" She yelled, her face blushing a deep red. Her blue eyes were enraged, and I could tell this from all the times I had pissed her off. They always got to deep blue, almost black.

"Not when it's you Space Case," I smirked, walking past her and closing the door to the bathroom.

I could hear her door slam shortly afterward. I chuckled to myself before undressing and jumping into the shower. The hot water felt great, my back tense from hockey practice. I knew I didn't have time for anything other than getting clean but I couldn't stop myself from thinking of Sally. I was finally happy with a girl, truly! It was a strange concept for me especially because the only things I've ever honestly been committed to are hockey and torturing Casey. The latter possibly overtaking hockey just for its sheer fun.

My thoughts were starting to turn on me though as my hand inched closer down my flat, toned stomach. I knew I really shouldn't, especially because I didn't really want to rush around before school, but I couldn't help myself as my hand slowly tugged my cock to life.

I could see Sally on her knees in front of me, grabbing the base of my dick and dragging her hand over it. Her green eyes looked up at me as she slipped my dick into her hot waiting mouth.

I groaned as I thought about it. And it wasn't as if she hadn't done it already so for me to imagine it isn't far fetched.

I could see her blonde head bobbing up and down my dick, sucking in all the right places. I started fisting my dick hand and fast, the image fueling my orgasm quickly. I thought of how she would look up at me, my dick in her mouth, her looking like a slut. And as I looked down into her bright blue eyes, I came. I groaned loudly at those beautiful blue eyes, my come splattering in my hand.

At some point my eyes closed, but then I opened them to the world, cleaned up and quickly wrapped my towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom, and softly knocking on Casey's door.

"Case?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Hurry up or we're gonna be late to school," I said, eying her door suspiciously.

"O-okay. Be out in a minute."

I blinked at her door for a second before deciding to bite my tongue from the question I want to throw at her, and went into my room to change. I threw on some clean jeans and a tee-shirt, sprayed on some deodorant and put my sneakers on. When I walked out, I saw that Casey's door was still closed. The questions were bubbling to my mind again about what she was doing behind said door, but as i reached the door knob she called me from downstairs.

And so began the most silent trek to school that ever happened between us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been a while. I tend to go in and out of writers-blocks but i'm determined to finish this story bc to be quite honest i really like it! lol after rereading the last chapter I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this story so i'm gonna go this route. but if we don't dig it then i'll change it. oh and sorry ahead of time but it'll much easier for me to write Casey's side then Derek's so if D's seem lacking a little then yeah...**

**lol ;p**

**on with the show!**

Stupid Derek! Why did he have to knock on the door at that exact moment?! Two minutes more was all I needed, but no, something is against me in the world. So instead I'm incredibly frustrated and a little angry.

And to top it all off we had to take a detour to school because of an accident. So now its the longest ride ever! Derek keeps honking the horn and shouting. Personally, I don't see how any of it helps but he does it anyway.

My mind began to drift again. It really was happening at the most inconvenient times. Like this morning!! I wish I was at home again, safe in the comforts of my bedroom. I leaned back in the seat, closed my eyes and succumbed to the new fantasy.

"Jesus Christ! Move your car asshole!" Derek yelled, failing his arms as we moved up another car length.

"You should relax Derek, we're gonna be here for a while," I replied, my eyes still closed.

"Relax she says. Like its so easy, huh? This coming from the one person who thinks cleaning is relaxing," Derek said angrily.

I opened my eyes a little, before sighing and stating, "Oh, I have other ways of relaxing too."

He looked over at me like I was nuts. "Oh really and what are these other ways," He sneered, before glancing back to the road.

I smirked at him, and shifted lower in my seat, shimmying my panties down to my knees. I licked a couple of my fingers before putting them under my skirt. My pussy was already wet from this morning's interrupted activities, so it was easy to slide two digits into me.

Derek turned slightly towards me, his eyes wide with wonder. "What are you doing?" He said aghast. My fingers kept their slow thrusting into me as I gave him a soft smile.

"Relaxing, dear step-brother," I moaned, him watching me almost too much for me to handle. I could see his eyes darken as he watched my other hand go up my shirt to rub my breasts.

"Casey, you need to stop," He said, his eyes never leaving my body. A car behind us honked and he quickly moved forward before returning his lusty gaze on me. I felt empowered, knowing that I could make him feel like that. make his voice come in dark and harsh.

I gasped and threw my head back as my fingers found a taut nipple. My back arched allowing my fingers to go deeper. Derek didn't take his hands off the steering wheel, but he was breathing deeply and watching me as I neared my brink.

"Derek," I moaned, "Touch me please. I want to feel you." Another car honked for us to move forward. My juices were all along my thighs, as pumped myself. "Please," I begged him unabashedly, "Touch me pleas----

"Get out of the fucking way!!" Derek yelled, his face red with anger. I looked down at myself. Everything was in order, thank god, as Derek whooped and we pulled into the parking lot at school.

He looked at me while unbuckling his seat belt. "Hey Spacey, you okay your face is all red and blotchy."

I could feel the heat in my face, taking a couple of deep breaths before replying that I was fine. "You know no guy is gonna want you looking even worse than you already do, Space Case." He stated chuckling before jumping out of the car.

"Der-ek!!!" I screamed and just like that I continue to question my sanity as I grab my stuff and jog to first period.


	4. Chapter 4

**So like I said in the last chapter lots of writers block.**

**This chapter is gonna be real short. But I'm gonna shoot out the next chapter this week, especially cause this chapter doesn't have any major smut in it. and i don't want to upset anyone. **

After the traffic incident, the rest of the day went smoothly enough. At least until I got home. Spacey had been acting strange ever since I made fun of her this morning. Its not like I said or did anything unusual. Just our normal banter.

But she wasn't really doing it back. The banter I mean. It was a one-sided banter which had never happened in all the time I had ever known Casey. I would've thought more on why she had been acting so odd but like usual I told myself that I didn't care. That and Sally called me asking when she should come over for our date. I told her now would be fine.

Ten minutes and a sandwich later, and there was a lovely blonde knocking on my front door. Of course I quickly ushered her up to my room, glanced briefly at Casey's closed door, and then quickly attached my lips to Sally's for a little pre date making out.

Sally's lips were soft against mine, sometimes I thought they were a little too soft but I'm a teenage boy. Who am I to really complain? I heard the door open and the clambering of the rest of the family piled into the house. We stopped kissing and exited my room.

"Hey Dad. I'm taking Sally out to dinner so I'll be home by curfew," I said walking with Sally downstairs to greet the fam. The family all greeted Sally, all except Casey who was still upstairs.

"Ok Derek. But make sure you're home by curfew."

"Sure thing Dad." I stated grabbing my coat. I took Sally's off the hook and held it open so she could put it on. I put myself close to her back, while she put it on.

"Thanks D."

"Anything for you my blue-eyed beauty," I murmured in her ear.

"D my eyes are green not blue silly," She said turning to face me. And it was true her eyes were green. A very pretty green. So who did I know whose eyes were blue? And why was starring in my dreams?


	5. Chapter 5

**Well obviously i didn't get this done when i said i would...but i've been super busy and as a reward to all the fans of this story... A NEW CHAPTER!!!! **

**ps d is so possessive in this.**

I've been so distracted by this mild obsession with Derek that's its beginning to take its toll on our relationship. Not to say that we ever had or will have a relationship but I finally think I'm going insane. I masturbated four times in one day! And I can already tell that my body wants more. Its rather distressing knowing that you want someone you know you can never have. It got me thinking today. What if I can never get him out of my system? What if I need to be sent to a psychological institute? Or, better yet, what if I eventually need to be sent to a rehab for being too over sexed?!

OK, so maybe being locked in my room, hyperventilating, isn't the right way to go about not getting sent to one of those places, but I can't stop. My mind, something I've always relied on, is tangled in an interweaving web of slick bodies, and they don't seem to be untangling anytime soon. In fact they seem to be getting more and more distorted, as new images and fantasies wrack my mind every few seconds. It really is a good thing I'm ahead in all my schoolwork because I really can't concentrate on much else. God, how I wish I could just go into his room and surprise him with this new Casey.

He'd be sitting on his bed reading a magazine, and I would walk in, wearing my bathrobe...

"What do you want Spacey?" He'd ask nonchalantly, not even glancing in my direction. I'd take the bathrobe off then revealing my body, only to be wearing a pair of black lace panties and a black lace bra.

I'd reply by telling him, "You, Venturi. All I want is you."

My response would surprise him, undoubtedly, and he'd lift his eyes to gaze upon me. And I know. I know that he'd feast on my body with his eyes alone, and I would soak a pair of panties. Knowing that he wasn't expecting me to do something that...dangerous, he would be too shocked to do anything but look for a few minutes. Of course, even in my own fantasies I can be insecure about myself!

When a response still doesn't occur I'd grow impatient and restless. Thinking he'll never want me, I put my robe back on while racing to the door. But of course, Derek is too quick and he pushes the door closed as I start to open it. I still face his door, closing my eyes, unsure of what he's going to do. When I hear the lock click, I open my and try to face him.

"Don't!" He whispers sternly. And although my brain is pleading with me to be defiant, I decide to obey. His hand reaches around the front of the robe to untie it. He lets it fall to the floor in a silk heap around my ankles. I can suddenly feel him closer to my body, his heat making me yearn for his touch. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck, making the tiny hairs stand on end.

"Der-ek," I moan, hoping he'll touch me soon. He places his hands on the door, on either side of me. I'm trapped in his arms now and its so enthralling to know that.

"Casey, Casey, Casey. You should know that you're about to play a dangerous game. This is your one chance to leave, because otherwise you won't be sleeping tonight," he says in a gruff voice. A whimper was the only answer I could willingly give before he began kissing my neck and shoulders...

I cannot believe I'm doing this again. Here I am, laying on my bed, with my fingers deep in my snatch for all the world to see. And to be quite honest I don't really care because it feels so good and i just wish he could be giving me this pleasure instead of it being from my own hand. I quickly decide to continue with this fantasy rather than get caught up with what will never happen.

His lips would be surprisingly soft and his tongue would lightly trace down my spine. I'd shiver in pure delight from his actions. He would move my hair to the side to have better access to my ear and neck. "You're mine. You know that, don't you Casey?" He'd whisper in my ear, before lightly licking along my earlobe.

"Derek," I'd moan, rolling my head back giving him more access to my neck. In doing so, he would kiss from my ear downward, making my nipples taut against the lace. His hands would then reach around, exposing my breasts for him. I would be leaning against his hard body now, his fingers still deftly teasing my nipples. Gasps and moans would frequent me, making sound like a whore. But god, would it feel good! His hand would move to the back of my bra and unsnap it, letting it fall to the floor as well. HIs hands would grasp my tits as I gasp and cry out.

My fingers are picking up speed, and I can feel my orgasm beginning to hit.

"The things I want to do to you, Casey. Oh god, you'll probably hate me for them. But you're just so beautiful and tantalizing," he murmurs against my neck.

"Please," I groan.

"Please what, beautiful."

"Take me." He would growl against me thrusting his hips to show how much he would want me. His dick would be so hard as he rubs it against my lace panties. I can hear his zipper coming down and then feel his pants fall to the floor. He roughly pushes my panties off my hips, and drags his fingers along my pussy lips.

"God Case, you're so wet!" He'd exclaim, while slightly pushing a finger into me.

"Hurry Derek please!" I wouldn't be able to wait any longer, my impatience getting the better of me.

He chuckled darkly, before grabbing his cock and slowly pushing my lips open. He would groan loudly as he continued to fully sheath himself.

I was on the brink now. I just had to tip myself over the edge...

"You're so tight Case. So tight and all mine. Tell me your mine Casey, I want to hear you say it." His hips started thrusting upwards making me gasp and cry out.

"Derek please, more," I'd moan.

"Say it Casey." He'd demand nearly bringing his hips to a stop.

"Der! Oh god, please. Please Derek, please. I"m yours, always yours, just please don't stop!"

"Fuck yeah," He say fucking my tight snatch with all that he was.

It wouldn't take me very long to come, my whole body shaking with the force of the orgasm. And as I came he would too, murmuring,"I lov----"

I heard a noise just now on the stairs, a creak if you will. I hold my breath for a second before hearing the tell-tale giggle of Sally. It makes me sick when I hear his door close after that. Why me? _Of course_, I remind myself, _you did just have an amazing orgasm_, but even that doesn't do much to quell the pain my heart feels. I wish I had never met Derek Venturi.


End file.
